You'll thank me
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta;Emmett encuentra a Rosalie tirada en el suelo y por primera vez en un siglo está sintiendo algo. Clava sus colmillos y tendrá que afrontar lo mucho que ella lo odiará. Rose/Emmett. Para Muse-at-dawn.


**Disclaimer: **Los pedazos de canción son de Three days grace; los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Emmett encuentra a Rosalie tirada en el suelo y por primera vez en un siglo está sintiendo algo. Clava sus colmillos y tendrá que afrontar lo mucho que ella lo odiará. Rose/Emmett. Para Muse-at-dawn.

**Nota: **Para Muse-at-dawn que pidió «Algo con Pain-Three Days Grace» y espero haber captado bien la canción. Anyway, espero te guste.

* * *

**You'll thank me**

La ve tirada en el suelo con la ropa hecha añicos —como su dignidad y su reputación —. Se acerca y mira la sangre correr desde su cabeza haciendo un charco debajo de ésta. Su garganta comienza a pedirle que beba del líquido rubí y abandone a la chica a un viaje directo a la muerte, pero su corazón —frío y muerto — quiere que la tome en brazos, la proteja y la ame por siempre.

Levanta su cuerpo y siente como la sed se le calma al mirar esos ojos azules turquesa en agonía, acaricia sus rulos dorados y se da cuenta de que por primera vez en un siglo entero está _sintiendo _algo. Tal vez sólo sea _dolor. _

Acaricia sus pechos descubiertos por la ropa rasgada con la yema de sus dedos y su mano recorre su piel con cierta delicadeza —si la comparas con la forma en la que fue tocada antes —. Le gusta el roce de ese cuerpo, de esa calidez que va disminuyendo poco a poco. La mira a los ojos de nuevo y ve cómo ellos se salen de sus órbitas. La toma por los cabellos y prueba sus labios —de donde la sangre sale a borbotones —, se deleita con el elixir que le es ese líquido carmesí. Se despega de sus labios y baja con delicadeza hasta su cuello —sintiendo la sangre caliente llenar sus manos —, retira los cabellos medio rojizos, medio dorados que se han pegado por el sudor y la sangre al cuello y clava sus colmillos con afán; siente el cuerpo de la rubia estremecerse debajo de él y se deleita al inyectarle la ponzoña.

«You know that I'm here to save you»

Despega sus colmillos y le susurra sobre el cuello: —Sabes que estoy aquí para salvarte —posa un beso sobre la marca de sus dientes y la carga acunándola en su pecho.

Comienza a correr en dirección a su refugio, mientras la lluvia comienza a caer vehementemente, agradece que se lleve consigo las marcas de la desgracia.

La recuesta en un catre y toma su mano que comienza a helarse tanto como él. Siente el pulso disminuir hasta desaparecer y se queda sentado a su lado mirándola convulsionar y estremecerse, sin atreverse a soltar su mano.

Tres días pasa admirando su belleza. Hasta se cree enamorado, porque le fascina hasta cómo su cuerpo convulsiona.

Suelta su mano apoyándola sobre el catre y va en busca de una camisa de él para vestirla. Le retira los pocos retazos de tela que aún tiene y le coloca la camisa que sólo le llega a la mitad del muslo. Se lo acaricia y siente un fuerte agarre sobre su mano.

—Tú…cerdo….bastardo —le gruñe ella con furia haciendo más fuerza.

—No, no…Yo…. — ¿acaso no lo era? —. Lo siento —masculla alejándose de la hermosa mujer.

—Tú no eres… Lo siento, te confundí —dice ella dándose cuenta de que no lo conoce, y que no estaba presente en su desgracia.

Él se da cuenta de que ella repara en el sonido ausente de su corazón —y que logra escuchar todo lo demás con detalle —, en que tiene más fuerza, en que su voz ha cambiado y no le queda otra que brindarle la explicación que él nunca recibió.

«I'd rather feel pain that nothing at all»

— ¿Qué? —solloza ella y aprieta sus ojos en busca de lágrimas. Se levanta y lo golpea en el pecho como una niña pequeña.

—Ibas a morir —le dice él con voz dulce.

—Prefiero morir. Prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto —se queja golpeándose a sí misma, sin sentir ni un roce.

—Y yo —masculla él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¡Maldito! ¡Bastardo!

«You know I'm always here for you»

—Porque tú me hiciste sentir —la toma por las muñecas y ella se sorprende de sentir ese roce mágico. No está hecha de hielo. Siente, al menos cuando se trata de _él —_Dolor, pero fue…_algo —_la toma por el cabello y la acerca a él, le da un beso en la mejilla que ella también logra sentir, incluso como calor —. Me lo agradecerás, porque sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

* * *

Aws; saben lo mucho que amo a Rose _con_ Emmett (&separadosTambién) son simplemente amor. La situación aquí se volteó. Espero sus reviews _gente bonita_ :3

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
